


New Friend

by ShiroiMajo



Series: Haddock Family [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Mild Language, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiMajo/pseuds/ShiroiMajo
Summary: AN: Another fanfic of my OC Vali because I wanted to write more about him and how he got his dragon :D. This is a different AU where Valka left Hiccup and Stoick, so don’t be too confused. Also thank you DivineJustice for letting me use your OC Carrie :D.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Ruffnut Thorston/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Haddock Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994482
Kudos: 1





	New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Another fanfic of my OC Vali because I wanted to write more about him and how he got his dragon :D. This is a different AU where Valka left Hiccup and Stoick, so don’t be too confused. Also thank you DivineJustice for letting me use your OC Carrie :D.

**_Warning: Slight Blood/Violence_ **

**~New Friend~**

**~Vali~**

Vali smirked as he ran after another trapper with his sword in his hand, he jumped forward hitting the trappers sword. 

“Vali! Stop getting ahead in the battle!” He heard the familiar scott voice yelling at him. 

“It’s fine Merida, besides-” Using the back of his leg he pushed forward getting the trapper to stumble back. 

“I can handle anything.” He brashly pointed at himself. 

Merida rolled her eyes as she pulled an arrow quickly, letting the arrow go hitting another trapper's sword away from their hand. Vali turned around seeing the other trapper ready to hit him down. 

“Ya were saying?” 

“Haha, uhh… Thank you?” Merida rolled her eyes as she ran forward with Eilidh behind her. 

“Vali we're working as a team, it’s not just about running in and getting into battle.” Hiccup walked up behind Vali glaring at him. 

“Hey, brother! Did you see what I did? Wasn’t it cool?” Vali smirked. 

“If getting yourself almost stabbed is considered cool, no. How many times do I have to tell you, you need to think before heading in. I swear Carrie listens to me more than you…” Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he let out a sigh as Vali sulked at his older brother. 

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is the oldest of the Haddock family before the family had sadly lost their mother to a dragon. They were blessed to have twins to the addition to the family. The oldest twin Carrie Haddock and Vali Haddock. Though most people on first look would never guess the two could be twins, as Vali had his father's hair and Carrie looked to be like their mother every day. 

Although Hiccup is the oldest of the three he always loves his siblings, though sometimes they all can be at each other's throats. But there are times where Vali can bring Hiccup to his breaking point. 

“Well, at least Carrie loves to hear all my stories.” Vail put his sword away and smirked at his brother. 

“You mean the ones that make it sound like you did mostly everything?” Hiccup crossed his arms together. 

“Uhhh, yes? But I always make you sound-” 

“Look, let’s just get these dragons out of the cages and move on.” Hiccup rolled his eyes as he went to go where the cages were. 

“Ugh, fine!” Quick on his feet, everyone went to each side of the boats and shoreline getting all the dragons out of the cages one by one. 

As Vali looked around for a dragon to rescue, he noticed one cage covered by a large cloth. Not thinking about his surroundings he ran towards the cage, only to have a trapper jump up with a crossbow and shoot at him. He was pushed to the side falling onto the ground with a thud, looking up he saw an arrow hitting Merida’s arm as she screamed out in pain. 

“Merida!” Vali jumped quickly to his feet running forward as he pulled his sword out. 

He kicked the trapper down as he wrapped an arm around Merida deflecting any arrows coming towards them. 

“Aye’m fine, just go get the dragons!” She scolded him. 

“No, we’ve got to get your arm taken care of.” Looking forward another trapper charged forward. 

Both Vali tried to be quick in raising his sword but a plasma blast shot down the trapper's sword before he took them down. Vali looked to his right seeing Hiccup there riding on Toothless as he glared at him. 

* * *

“That was way too close!” Hiccup glared at his brother as Merida was getting stitched up by Gothi. 

“I-I’m sorry Hiccup, I really am. I-” Hiccup lifted his hand up to stop Vali as he walked over to where Merida was sitting. 

He sat down next to her as she gave him a look saying ‘give him a chance’ Hiccup shook his head as he looked at her arm. Carrie was there with all of them, she was at Berk watching over the dragons in case something had happened while her brothers were away. She had just finished looking over not only Toothless but Eilidh too. 

She placed a hand onto her brother's arm seeing he was much taller than her. Vali was 6’3 while Hiccup was 6’1 that making Carrie the shortest of the family at 5’4. But that didn’t mean being short, she would put up with her brother's stubbornness, she on the other hand understood what Hiccup was feeling. It was just that she wished the two of them would just stop being stubborn and listen to each other. 

“I know you were just trying to help Vail.” Carried smiled at him. 

Vail lowered his head as he let out a sigh, he felt a tug on his arm and turned to see his twin sister smiling at him. He showed a small smile as he felt responsible, he didn’t mean for this to happen. He just thought he could take the dragon out on his own, and deal with the trappers by himself. 

“Doesn’t matter…” The two of them turned to see their brother Hiccup glaring at Vali. 

“That was very irresponsible Vali, you could have gotten hurt, or even worse Merida could of-” 

“Aye choose to jump for the arrow Hiccup!” Merida was quick to interrupt him. 

“But Mer, you got hurt.” Hiccup held her hands as she stared at him. 

“Aye know, ya wee lamb. Ya worry too much for me, Vali protected me even when aye told him aye was fine.” Merida smiled at Vali. 

“But that doesn’t stop the fact you ran in all by yourself Vali.” Hiccup stood up from where he was sitting as he stepped towards Vali. 

“Until I can find a suitable punishment, you will be here watching over Berk for now.” Hiccup crossed his arms together. 

“What?” Vali's eyes widened as he stared at his older brother. 

“Hiccup, is this-” 

“For now, Carrie.” Hiccup interrupted her. 

Carrie didn’t say anything next knowing Hiccup’s mind was set and wouldn’t be changed. She shook her head as she watched Vali shake his head with… Tears in his eyes? 

“Please Hiccup, let me make it up! I can-” 

“You have done enough Vali.” Hiccup stopped him. 

Vali shocked his head as he ran down the stairs away from everyone, he didn’t want to show the tears he was shedding. 

“Hiccup, you know he was trying to help out. Yes, Vali is arrogant and way over his head. But give him a chance to prove himself. That’s all he wants to do.” Carrie tried to reason with Hiccup. 

“Look Carrie, I know you're looking out for both of us I-I really appreciate it. But Vali needs to stop going in headfirst and listen to me-” 

“Us?” Merida corrected. 

“R-right… Us, I get what he’s doing but he needs to stop being so stubborn and listen.” Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck as he stared up to the sky. 

Carrie let out a soft giggled as Hiccup and raised a brow at her, she smiled at her older brother as she crossed her arms together. 

“Wow sounds like the two of you really are connected.” Carrie commented. 

“What?” 

“Vali and I may be twins but that is one thing the two of you both have. Stubbornness, sounds like dad-” 

“Ah! Y-yeah… Well, he’s worse than me.” Hiccup pointed at where Vali left. 

“Really?” She stared at him. 

“Yeah!... I-I mean I think so…” Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck as he gave a sheepish smile. 

“Sometimes I think you two need to sit down together and talk.” Carrie smiled. 

“But, don’t we do that already at home.” 

“Hiccup, that’s just sitting down eating dinner together.” She laughed. 

“Carrie does have a point Hic.” Merida smirked. 

“Oh, not you too!” Hiccup complained. 

“Hiccup, what I mean is that you.” She pointed her finger at his chest. 

“Need to sit down and talk. No riding away with Toothless to clear your head, no running away from the problems you have and work on your ‘map’.” Carrie smirked. 

“Hey! W-working on the map is i-important!” Hiccup rubbed his arm. 

“Really? Then maybe give that to Vali. That will give him a chance to prove himself.” Carrie smiled. 

Hiccup stopped and stared at her confused as he looked behind himself at Merida. Merida smiled and nodded her head agreeing with Carrie as Hiccup let out a sigh. 

“Alright! Alright, but this one time!” He pointed back at Carrie only to have her giggle. 

“Good, you two really need to sit down together.” Carrie patted Hiccup’s arm as she went down the stairs. 

“Am I really being harsh?” Hiccup turned around seeing Merida smiling at him. 

“Ya are stubborn.” She smiled. 

“You're just at stubborn as me!” He lifted his hands in defense. 

“Oh stop ya worrying, give him a chance Hic.” 

* * *

At the beach shoreline, Vail threw another branch at the ocean waves. He let a huff out as he imitated his brother's voice repeating everything he said to him. 

“Until I can find a suitable punishment, you will be here watching over Berk for now.” He crossed his arms together pretending to be mad. 

“Someone sounds mad.” He dropped the branches he had in his hand and screamed seeing the twins there staring at him. 

His face blushed to see Ruffnut there, he looked away as he covered his face with his hands not wanting to show his feelings to her. 

“I-I… R-ru-...” 

“I think he’s broken.” Tuffnut pointed. 

“Nothing I can fix.” Ruffnut smirked. 

“Who-...” Vali stuttered as he gulped. 

“Your sister Carrie told us. She just wanted to make sure you’re not doing anything stupid.” Tuffnut pointed behind himself. 

“Haha… T-thank… you…” Vali turned around not facing the twins, wanting the gods to send him to Valhalla right now. This was too embarrassing. 

“Well, if you're done throwing sticks. Hiccup wants to talk to you.” Ruffnut smiled. 

“Yeah, he said he was going to give you something important to do. He emphasized on the ‘important’ part.” Ruffnut laughed.

“What… Really?” Vali looked back at the twins only to gulp seeing Ruffnut smile at him. 

“Yeah, so after you're done with your anger management. We’ll be heading back, to cause some destruction.” The twins high-fived each other as they left Vali alone. 

Vali let out a breath he was holding as he finally saw them leave, as he then contemplated about going back home. Was Hiccup really going to give him a chance? Maybe he was just going to yell at him again, of course. Hiccup, always the stubborn protective brother, wanted to make sure everyone was doing things his way. But he didn’t know till he went home. 

After leaving the beach shores, Vali went home seeing what the twins said was right. Hiccup was sitting at the table with a worried expression as he saw his brother. He walked up to him as he didn’t say anything at first and then smiled. Vali didn’t bother to let his brother say anything as he pulled him into a hug, Hiccup wasn’t much of a hugger but he knew his brother always meant well. 

The next morning Vali had a bag packed for himself in case he would be stranded away from Eilidh. He took the map from his brother's hands as he smiled at him. 

“You sure you're up for this Vali?” Hiccup stared at him. 

“Of course, there’s nothing Vali the great can take!” Puffing his chest out, Hiccup only groaned as Carrie laughed at her two silly brothers. 

“Look, take care of yourselves, and stick close to Eilidh.” Carrie reminded him. 

“Don’t worry little sis, I’ve never stray far from our dragons.” He smirked only to get Merida to raise a brow at him. 

“Okay… Maybe a little?” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Just take care of Eilidh.” Merida rolled her eyes as she said her goodbyes to her dragon. 

“Don’t worry Merida, I promise to take care of you and I will for your dragon.” Vali climbed onto Eilidh flying off into the skies as he went off to map off any area Hiccup hadn’t. 

Though some time had passed, Vali felt good about this. He hadn't had a dragon like his sister Carrie, but it was great that Hiccup was finally trusting him. Now he can’t disappoint them this time! After some time of exploring, and various places Vali sketched down he was getting bored. He looked back at the area he sketched knowing his skills are not on par with his brothers. 

Possibly Carrie’s were a bit better than him but he never wanted to admit his older twin was better than him. As he sat back watching out the sea, he let out a sigh as he didn’t think of anything else. 

Then…

A snowball was thrown at the back of his neck causing him to flinch from the impact. As he rubbed the snow off of his neck he turned around seeing if Eilidh had thrown the snowball at him, but she was lying down. He stood up slowly as he checked around the area, pulling his sword out just to be sure. 

Eilidh heard the sound of a russell from the bushes nearby as she hopped up. She growled, there Vali saw another snowball he dodge it this time. He heard various sounds of footsteps, nothing that a person would make. He ran forward not checking his surroundings, there ice was shot at his feet. 

Vali stopped to see more… No… Three Shivertooth dragons around him. There’s no way he was going to get out of this now. He was slowly regretting his decision on going in headfirst. He stood still, not making a move as all the Shivertooth’s were growling at him. He remembers reading about Shivertooth from the Book of Dragons. Most if not all, Vikings would leave severely injured or even worse. 

_I wish I listened to Hiccup…_ Vali thought to himself as he groaned. 

What was he going to do now? What was he going to do? Then it hit him. 

“Eilidh…” He whispered. 

Eilidh ears perked up turning to Vali, honing in on his voice. 

“Plasma blast, two feet.” Vali commanded. 

Eilidh shot her blast near the Shivertooths as they wailed loudly backing off. Vali laughed loudly as he puffed his chest out and pointed at the scared dragons. 

“That’s right! You don’t mess with Vali!” Vali taunted. 

That was when he was knocked down by another Shivertooth, feeling his body slammed onto the ground. The air in his lungs left, he let out a couple of coughs as he tried to get his bearings back. But before he could move, teeth were next to his face where he stared at it. He saw the Shivertooth growling at him, the dragon bearing his teeth at him as he shook in fear. 

This was the first time Vali felt stuck with most of the decisions he’s made, now he was sure going to feel the pain now. The Shivertooth was pushed off him, Vali looked up seeing Eilidh using her body to protect him. All the Shivertooth turned to attack Eilidh and used their tail and claws to hurt poor Eilidh. One by one, there were scratches and claw marks on her scales. 

Eilidh let out a whimper of pain after being hit by a claw onto her wing. The deep cut caused the poor thing to bleed. Vali shocked his head in shock and jumped up trying to pull his sword which was forgotten. Realizing that his sword wasn’t in his sheath he turned his head seeing the sword on the ground. 

His breath was getting heavy as he looked at Eilidh, seeing her bleeding wing as she backed off in pain. Closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, he screamed out loudly as he dove in for his sword doing a tuck and roll. He grabbed it as he slashed the ground with it. 

“HEY!” He screamed at the dragons, all of them turned to see him. 

“Come and get me!” He waved his arms. 

That was enough for them to start running at him, he was quick to turn around and run away leading them away from Eilidh. 

“Eilidh, find someplace to hide!” Vali screamed before he lost sight of her. 

He quickly ran through the trees as he hopped over a log, he turned his head seeing where the Shivertooths were. They were gaining on him. He looked around to find anything, something that would help him. 

There! 

He saw a small cave, but it was far from him. What was he going to do? There was the shoreline nearby, but what could that do? Before he could take another step, ice was shot in front of him stopping him in his tracks. He stopped as he turned around seeing the dragons surrounding him. 

Then he heard a sound of metal being dropped, he didn’t bother thinking twice as he ran towards the sound. Dodging each attack the tails came at him he dropped his sword as he hopped over a bush. There he stopped seeing trappers there having set up cages there. 

They all looked at him pulling their crossbows at him, he stopped as he let a sigh out knowing he messed up even more. Then all the Shivertooth came out attacking each trapper. Vali ran back to the bushes to hide giving him the chance to have the Shivertooth get distracted. As each trapper was taken down, not being able to match their speed he was happy seeing that they were fine. 

But one by one they all dropped, he saw one of the trappers had arrows covered in green. 

Dragon root arrows… 

“No!” He yelled only to have them look at him. He ran once more as many of the trappers chased after him, he ran through bushes, trees even through anything to get them off his trail. 

Finally finding a snowy ground with various crystal looking mountains on the ground. He slowly approached it and stopped hearing footsteps behind him. He ran behind a large rock as he heard them coming closer. 

“Wait boys!” One of them spoke. 

“Stop chasing after the boy and get all these Shivertooth eggs!” 

_No, no no no no! You lead them to their nest!_ Vail scolded himself. 

The nest, he gasps at the realization of why the Shivertooth attacked them. They were near the nest, and the trappers were looking for the nest. He led them right to it.

* * *

Vali had to painfully watch as he saw all the eggs being taken away, there he searched and searched for Eilidh. Finally, he found her lying on the ground hurt, he patched up what he could and sat there in frustration. He was angry, scared, and just disappointed. 

“I’m supposed to protect dragons!” He yelled. 

Eilidh lifted her head, staring at the poor boy seeing how upset he was, she must have known what had happened. Vali let the tears fall down his face as he started to cry. He couldn’t do anything right… Hiccup was right… Everyone was right. He was too loud, annoying, and stubborn to listen. He always messes everything up. 

“I-I’m sorry… Eilidh.” He cried. 

“I messed it up big time… Not only did I… I got you hurt… But I led them to the nest!” Vali threw his arms up in the air. 

“Hiccup was right… I shouldn't be with them… I never listen or plan out anything. All I ever do is go head first!” He cried. 

Eilidh nudged his arm getting him to look at her, even though she was blind she could sense his distress. Vali hugged her neck as he cried, after finally letting his feelings out he stood up looking at the damaged wing and saw that she couldn't fly away. Not in this condition. 

“I’ve got to contact Hiccup. I should have never agreed to this.” Vali was about to tell Eilidh to call out a distress call but stopped. 

“Wait… If they know more riders are coming here, they're going to leave with the eggs…” Vali realized he blinked a couple of times trying to come up with a solution. 

“Come on Vali, what would Hiccup do? What would Hiccup do? What would Hiccup do?” He kept asking himself over and over again. 

Vali paced back and forth trying to come up with a solution thinking like his older brother Hiccup. He groaned out in frustration, he couldn’t think of anything, that was then he noticed one of Eilidh scales on the floor and he picked it up. He saw his reflection in it giving him an idea. 

“What would I do?” He finally asked himself. 

His face changed with determination as he walked over to Eilidh, he patted her head as he hugged her again. 

“Thank you, Eilidh. For protecting me. I’m sorry I got us into this mess. Now I need to make things right.” He stood up only getting a low growl from her. 

“If I don’t come back by morning, I want you to call the others.” Vali smiled. 

Eilidh hummed in agreement as Vali looked over to where the trappers were at. He was ready to amend his mistakes. 

* * *

Vali carefully watched the trappers' walk schedule as he sat there trying to plan on how he was going to get the Shivertooth out. He sat there, watching as he thought of what to do. Checking his surroundings this time, he saw the rope, some empty cages, and also swords that were left alone. 

He smirked knowing what he was planning to do, he quickly and quietly climbed over the rock he was at. He hid behind the tree near the rope and waited for the trapper to leave. Being quick, he stole the ropes and used it to tie it to the cage setting up a trap. Vali quickly ran back to his hiding spot as he waited for the trapper to come back. 

He heard the footsteps coming back then… 

“Ah!” 

The sound of someone falling to the ground as the cage door opened. The loud sound not only attracted many others to come running in to check up the noise. Vali grabbed the nearest rock and ran over bashing the head of one trapper. He dodged the attack of the second one and hit his head. 

As the trapper left he jumped to the side dodging a sword attack as he threw the rock. Luckily the rock hit the trapper's head as all three of them were knocked out. Vali posed in victory as he smirked at himself. 

“Heh, who's going in head first now?” He pointed at himself. 

Grabbing a sword off the ground as well as finding the keys to the cages. Vali sneaked around unlocking all the cages that had the Shivertooth in them. He quickly got out of the way as each of them went to attack the rest of the trappers. 

He noticed a wagon that was covered, he walked over and pulled the covers off. There he saw all the eggs that were stolen, he let out a laugh as he was relieved they weren’t gone. Before touching the egg, he was pushed back by a Shivertooth that stood guarding the eggs. 

He shook his head as he smirked at the dragon. He stood back up with his hands up, showing he wasn’t armed. The dragon growled again as it looked to the sword sheathed. Vali rolled his eyes as he took it out and threw it away from them. The dragon relaxed a bit more, but still stood guarded. 

Vali smiled seeing at least one of them was smart enough to know he was helping. 

“Dam dragons!” Vali turned his head seeing a crossbow aimed at the Shivertooth. 

Running forward he took the arrow getting hit on his left arm. 

“Ah!” He screamed in pain. 

The Shivertooth used its tail to attack Vali, not giving him enough time to dodge. The sharp tail cut across Vali's nose leaving a trail of blood dripping down. 

“I was helping you! You dumb dragon!” Vali screamed. 

The Shivertooth turned its head shooting ice out of its mouth, freezing the trapper in place. Struggling to get out, the trapper turned his head as he called out for help. At the corner of Vali’s eye, he saw another man running towards the Shivertooth and he ran up knocking him down using his good shoulder. 

Hearing a couple of roars, all the rest of the Shivertooths came running back growling at him as the rest of the trappers were running away. 

“Easy, easy… Uh… Ice dragons… I-I’m just here to help out..” Backing away from the dragons he put his hands up. The Shiver dragon that Vali saved lifted him up onto their back causing Vali to scream out. 

Growling at the others, dragons stopped as they looked at each other confused. Vali was too stunned as he was sitting on this dragon now, he watched as the other dragons took the eggs and flew back to the nest. The Shivertooth looked back at him with a small smile as Vali did the same. 

“See? We're not so different, you and I.” Vali smiled as he gently rubbed the back of the Shivertooth. 

The Shivertooth hummed happily as it looked back at Vali. Vali looked back at the wagon seeing no eggs left, he was confused, to say the least, but guessing from the actions of this Shivertooth. This dragon must have guarded the eggs for the nest, though he did appreciate the gesture. 

“I think… I’ll call you Iceshipper!” He smirked. The back of his head was whacked by the Shivertooth’s tail making Vali yelp out in pain. 

“Aright! Fine! How about…” Vali stopped to think of something nice. 

“Snowflake?” Vali tilted his head looking at Snowflake’s eyes. He braced himself for another whacked to the head only to be met with the dragon smiling at him. 

“Alright… Snowflake. Snowflake, I’m Vali. Thank you for trusting me.” Snowflake hummed in an appreciative tone, possibly thanking him for saving their life. 

“Wait!” His eyes widened as he realized about the other dragon he left. 

* * *

Vail hopped off of Snowflake as he ran towards Eilidh, the makeshift bandages that he had, had fallen off. She turned her ears to hear running at her, she growled as she stood up. 

“Eilidh! It’s me, Vali!” Vali laughed, Eilidh stopped as she laid back down laying her head down. 

Vali went back to checking her wing, he sighed seeing that it didn’t heal back yet. What surprised him was when Snowflake sniffed the wound that Eilidh had and used it’s ice to cover the wound. 

He stood up stunned as Snowflake checked up on Eilidh and they seemed to be getting along well. That was when Eilidh stood up, flapping their wings a bit, and smiled as they looked at each other. 

“What? That… That’s amazing! Your ice can help with injuries?” Snowflake jumped with joy as they ran around Vali. 

“Well, maybe better to cover the wound with what I had.” 

By the time Vali had returned back to Berk, it had been a day since he had said he’d be back. Of course, he got a mouthful from Hiccup and Carrie getting them both worried sick about him. But after telling them what had happened including his new friend. Everyone was stunned. Even Ruffnut who congratulated him on getting a new dragon. 

Vali being himself of course was a stuttering mess and smiled as he hid behind Hiccup. 

“Wow, I’m surprised you learn something that day and didn’t do anything stupid as you usually do.” Carrie smirked. 

“Well Snowflake, she’s the one you should be thanking.” Vail pointed at Snowflake. 

“She? I think you should check again, Vali.” He blinked at what she said. 

“What?” 

“When I check on Snowflake. Snowflake is a male.” 

Well, Vali definitely learned something that day. One was to work together as a team, and always plans things before heading into anything first. But also that his Shivertooth wasn’t a female as he thought it was.


End file.
